


All You Can Eat

by ReaderJane



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Disturbing Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-24
Updated: 2011-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-18 15:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderJane/pseuds/ReaderJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelus introduces William to pub-crawling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All You Can Eat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the open_on_sunday prompt, "Wake"  
> Timeline: pre-series  
> Disclaimer: still not mine, alas

"…and the more you kill, the more parties they throw."

Angelus grinned over his shoulder as he pushed through the pub door. William followed, his new senses twitching at the smells and sounds. So many pulses.

"Won't they stop us?" William counted at least twenty men drinking and singing.

"Ay, if we were stupid enough to hunt inside. But there's always an alley out back for those who've had too much." Angelus nodded at a man weaving his way to the back door. "I love a good wake. Where else can you feed and get drunk at the same time?"


End file.
